


Twitter/Tumblr dribbles

by twoheartsx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga), Overwatch (Video Game), Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute things, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Snippets, Some are sad, little tiny things i did on my twitter, some are a mix, some of these are cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoheartsx/pseuds/twoheartsx
Summary: Little prompts I wrote for on my twitter.More to come!





	1. Gyjo the way I said I love you: over and over till it's senseless babble

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to drop by my twitter and shoot me ship with a kissing prompt ideas. I hope you guys enjoy these.

The night was cold, much colder than either boy expected it to be. Johnny sat shivering, hugging the blanket close to his body. The night felt even colder due to the fact Gyro was not by his side. Instead he was a little ways away from him, a frown set on his face. Memories of earlier fresh on both their minds. 

They had fought, argued over something stupid. The distance between them making this night all the more cold. Johnny spared him a glance, an ache in his chest. Gyro stood up, turning his back to him the moment he noticed Johnny looking at him. Johnny winced.

"Gyro," He called out. His voice surprisingly unwavering. He felt like he might cry at any minute. Gyro said nothing, but still looked back at Johnny. That was when he finally broke down. "I'm sorry Gyro. I didn't mean to make you mad or question you. You're right we shouldn't have taken this path. It's all my fault we are stuck sleeping out here." Johnny didn't want to cry, he'd tried not to, but the tears just wouldn't stop. 

Johnny was surprised when Gyro ran over, pulling Johnny into a hug. "It's okay, I forgive you." The way Gyro whispered the words filled Johnny's heart with warmth. 

"Gyro, I love you. I love you so much. I love you, I love you..." Johnny kept repeating the words till they were jumbled words that were incomprehensible. Still, Gyro knew what he meant. 

"I love you too, Johnny boy." Gyro placed a gentle kiss on Johnny's lips to silence him. Maybe tonight wasn't so cold after all.


	2. Caejose: when broken glass shatters on the floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was painful to write.

The sound of glass shattering couldn't amount to the sound of Caesar's heart shattering. Joseph looked sorry, like he felt bad. He did feel bad, but that didn't matter. Caesar had been stupid, he knew he had. He'd been stupid to hope for anything for than a fleeting love. 

"Caesar," Joseph's voice sounds so far away despite him standing right in front of Caesar. He felt so far away. Caesar swallowed hard, holding back tears. 

"Save it Jojo." Caesar stepped over the broken glasses, walking around the pieces of his heart that laid scattered on the floor. 

"I love you," Joseph's words aren't a whisper, but they don't reach Caesar. Not anymore.


	3. Kirafumi: in awe the first time you realized it

Josefumi hadn't really ever thought much about love. Well, he had, but it hasn't even done much good. He'd never been one to fit in or be accepted. He watched Kira type on the computer, looking for whatever information he could find on the fruit. The face he made when he concentrated looked, adorable. 

Josefumi shook his head, attempting to shake those thoughts from his head. It didn't work much, but it was worth a shot. Kira turned toward him, giving him a look. It was more of a glare than a look. 

"Why do you keep fidgeting like that?" Kira asked. His voice didn't sound as annoyed as Josefumi expected him to. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking," Josefumi replied. Kira nodded his head, turning his attention back to the computer. Josefumi looked away, not wanting to start with Kira or distract him further with his glances. 

His eyes looked away, but his mind stayed on Kira. It wouldn't seem to leave him and in that moment he realized he'd fallen in love with the boy who had once saved his life by force. With the boy who'd likely never return his feelings.


	4. Koichi X Rohan: when we are laying on the grass together

The season was spring and Koichi asked himself how he got into this situation. Rohan asked him to allow Koichi to sketch him. Koichi had been hesitant at first. Rohan was a bit, odd. Koichi found that, despite how strange Rohan was, he somewhat enjoyed spending time with the manga artist. 

Currently Rohan was drawing Koichi laying on the grass. He seemed pretty invested in it too. Only glancing up to make sure Koichi was still laying the same as he'd been drawing. Rohan finally set the paper and the pencil down, laying on the grass next to Koichi. Koichi made a move to sit up, but stopped when he saw the look Rohan gave him. 

The clouds above slowly moved with the breeze. Koichi felt Rohan place his hand over Koichi's. The younger boys cheeks heated up, but he did his best to ignore it. Pushing down those thoughts about how nice Rohan's hands felt on his own. 

He pushed down the love he felt in Rohan's touch. He pushed it down because today wasn't the day for falling in love. After all, it wasn't fall yet. Then again spring brought new flowers and maybe new feelings.


	5. Avdol X Polnareff: while making chocolate chip cookies

The house was warm, mostly due to the fact the oven was on. The kitchen was messy, counters covered in the ingredients to make cookies. Polnareff stood by the counter, mixing a bowl of cookie dough. It was Jotaro's birthday tomorrow and Kakyoin had asked Polnareff to put his cooking skills to use. 

"What's this?" Abdul asked, stepping into the kitchen. He must have just got home. Polnareff looked over at him and smiled. 

"Jotaro's birthday goodies." He smiled as he started to put the cookie dough onto a non-stick cookie sheet. 

"Looks good. I can't wait to try one." Abdul put some of the cookie dough on his finger, wiping it on Polnareff's nose. 

"Hey!" Polnareff yelled, shooting him a look. Abdul pressed a kiss to the French mans lip. Polnareff wrapped his arms around Abdul, returning the kiss. 

"I love you," Abdul whispered, pulling back from the kiss. 

"I love you too," Polnareff whispered back. He reached over, picking up some cookie dough. He smeared it on Abdul's nose. Both of them started laughing, holding each other close. 

Jotaro's birthday cookies might have got a little burnt.


	6. Diopucci: Over a cup of coffee

Pucci sat across from Dio, watching him closely. The vampire was drinking coffee, which as far as Pucci had heard, from movies which were hardly reliable. Vampires couldn’t drink or eat anything that wasn’t blood. Dio was proving otherwise. He had so far drank about two cups of coffee with no issue. Pucci thought about saying something, but didn’t want to question Dio. He likely wouldn’t get a straight answer anyways. Pucci noticed more than just Dio’s ability to drink more than blood. He also noticed how beautiful the man was. From his golden blond hair down to his well toned body. A body not his own, but still marvelous in every way. 

“Pucci, why are you staring at me like that?” Dio asked, a smirk making its way onto his face. He looked like a smug cat. “Admiring my beauty are you now?” 

“I was simply admiring you because you are like a god to me,” Pucci quickly replied. Dio made a humph noise with his mouth, but the smirk stayed. He didn’t say anymore, simply sipping his coffee. Pucci wanted to speak of his love for Dio, but he knew love was not what Dio sought in him. He wanted loyalty and a friend he could count on. That was all.


	7. Giomis: in hoarse whisper, under the blankets

Mista whined at his misfortune. It was just his luck that he would get sick, causing him to lose his voice. This had been a pain in the ass all day long. He spent the day doing his best to explain things to Buccellati or Fugo without words. When paper was available he wrote it down, but aside from that it was just wild gesturing. His throat was extremely sore and no amount of tea seemed to help. No, he hadn’t let Abbacchio make him tea. He hoped if the man did however, he would do the same thing he’d done upon meeting Giorno. 

Speaking of the blond, he’d been very helpful and kind to Mista all day. Helping everyone know what Mista was trying to say. As Mista had learned Giorno knew sign language which he was showing Mista how to say a few things. It had helped the time go by and it was nice to learn to speak with more than just words. Giorno showed Mista how to say some basic things like, “Hello” and “How are you?” 

“How do you say I love you?” Mista asked, voice hoarse. He was supposed to be resting it and so Giorno was teaching him a few things till his throat was well enough to speak. Though this would be a great way to talk if they didn’t want anyone to know what they were saying. Giorno put up his thumb, index and pinkie finger, keeping his middle and ring finger down. He moved his hand back and forth a few times. Mista repeated the action. Giorno signed good job to Mista. Giorno stood up. 

“I’m gonna go get you some tea and honey stay here.” Giorno turned around and started walking out of the room. Mista pulled the blankets over his head, whispering softly how he loved Giorno. The words went unheard however due to how low and hoarse his voice was. He would always have time later though to tell the blond how much he cared for him.


	8. Moira/Mercy: the way you said I love you in a way I couldn’t return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moira said the words. Angela couldn’t say them back, not after what she’d learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a request shoot it over at my Twitter A_Mercykill

Anger courses through Angela’s veins. Anger and sadness. A feeling of betrayal buried deep in her. She had to fight back tears as she stormed into Moira’s office, papers in hand. The older women seemed surprised at her sudden intrusion. Moira stood up from her desk, a frown set on her features. 

“Angela, and what brings the angel here?” Moira asked, a teasing tone in her voice. Any other time Angela might have teased back, might have given into the women’s charms. Right now, she wouldn’t. 

“This,” Angela hissed through clinched teeth and showed Moira the paper. A letter from the U.N. Moira frowned. They’d caught onto her work, her unethical experiments. “How could you?” Angela asked, fighting back the urge to cry. She couldn’t believe what she had read. She always knew Moira took her science farther than everyone else. She never imagined the women would take it this far. 

“Sacrifices must be made for science.” Moira’s answer was cold and to the point. Angela was taken aback by the women’s demeanor. As if she didn’t care. 

“Does innocent lives not matter to you?” Angela asked. She couldn’t take this anymore. She’d come here for an explanation. She wanted Moira to reason with her, but she was met with the hardest truth she could face. The women she’d come to admire and care for, was a monster. She turned on her heals and began walking toward the door. “Does anything matter to you? Do you care about anyone?” Angela added before walking out. As she’s leaving she hears Moira, tone low and likely she didn’t expect Angela to hear. 

“I cared for you.” Moira whispered. Angela wants to turn around. She wants to fix this and work things out, but both of them know there’s no fixing this. They would never see eye to eye and so Angela can’t say she loves Moira back. She keeps waking, trying not to think about it.

Those words would haunt her forever. She knew that much now.


	9. Asheiji: the way I said I love you, with a hoarse voice, under the blankets.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji was sick and Ash was taking care of him and in a soft hoarse voice Eiji whispered the words they both needed to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting back into these! Feel free to drop me a small request on my tumblr Two-heartsx or my writing twitter queen_writtes. This was wrote for my lovely prince <3

It was cold and it was a known fact that Eiji got cold easy. Winter in New York wasn’t like winter in Japan. He spent most days inside where it was warm. He only went outside if Ash wanted to take him somewhere. Other than that, he avoided those icy streets as much as he could. Currently he was wrapped up in blankets and laying in bed. He’d caught the flu, he remembered Ibe lecturing him about how important the flu shot was. Eiji had been meaning to get it, but forgotten up until now. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Ash asked as he walked over to Eiji. He had a mug in his hand which had steam coming from it. Eiji nodded his head since he couldn’t talk well at the moment. Ash took a seat on the bed, carefully handing the mug to Eiji who took a sip from it. 

“You made me tea?” Eiji asked, voice hoarse. Ash blushed a little and looked away. 

“Of course. You cook for me all the time. The least I could do is return the favor when you’re sick.” Ash looked back at Eiji to see the boy smiling and blushing. Ash wrote it off as Eiji had a fever. Eiji took a few more sips of his tea and then set it on the bedside table.

“Will you lay with me for a bit?” Eiji asked. Ash nodded his head and climbed under the blankets. Eiji watched Ash get closer till their faces were almost touching. “Are you not scared of getting sick?” 

“If I can take a gunshot wound I can take a little coughing and sneezing.” Ash joked, laughing a bit as he said it. Eiji rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets over their heads. Even in the dark, under the blankets a faint blush could be seen on both their faces. 

“You’re so strong, Ash.” Eiji whispered. He moved closer to Ash, burying his face in his chest. In a hoarse voice his whispered. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Ash whispered, feeling his heart race at the concept that Eiji Okumura loved him as much as he loved Eiji.


	10. Foilshipping: the way I said I love you, as an apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vector said the words in apology, they slipped out, but he meant them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my awesome sister! If you guys have a request feel free to drop it at my twitter or tumblr 
> 
> twitter: queen_writtes   
> tumblr: Two-heartsx

The words left his mouth before he even realized what he was saying. Almost as if someone else had said them. “I love you.” Like it had been dragged out of him, but that didn’t make them meaningless. No, Vector meant them. Even if he shouldn’t. He deserved nothing less than Yuma’s scorn. The hyper boy gave Vector a look of confusion and surprise. It seems he was just as surprised by Vector’s words as the barian was. 

“What..” Yuma started to ask but Vector interrupted him. 

“I’m sorry,” Vector started and then took a deep breath. He was sorry mostly for hurting Yuma, but also for feeling like this. For loving Yuma and feeling he didn’t deserve it. “I love you and I’m sorry for what I did.” 

“I forgive you. I know you never meant to hurt anyone.” Yuma replied and stepped closer. He slowly wrapped his arms around Vector, hugging him tight. Yuma had forgiven him because of course he had. Yuma was a kind soul. He was soft and everything Vector once was and never would be again. “I love you too.”

Vector didn’t answer, he didn’t say a word. He was too scared that if he did. If he broke the silence, the world would fall apart on him again. Vector choose instead to rest his head on Yuma’s shoulder and just let the boy hold him. It was an apology, those soft words, and a chance to right wrongs and start to heal.


	11. shorter/ash/eiji: The way you said I love you; in awe, the first time you realized it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Shorter, Eiji and Ash realized they loved each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from my tumblr! If you'd like to request something as well: https://two-heartsx.tumblr.com/post/178696763901/send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill-write-a-short

The first time Eiji realized he loved both Shorter Wong and Ash Lynx was in a small restaurant, on their way to Cape Cod. Max and Ibe had gone to get some stuff and thought it might be nice to let the boys pretend to be normal for a few minutes. They gave them some money and told them to get food and so Eiji sat across from Ash and Shorter who playfully teased each other as they tried to pick what they wanted. Shorter rolled up a straw wrapper and tossed it over to the table, hitting Eiji with it. 

“You okay?” Shorter asked. Concern filled his tone as he peered over the edge of his sunglasses. Eiji didn’t understand why he wore them inside. 

“I was just thinking.” Eiji mumbled and play with his straw. They’d each gotten milkshakes. Shorter stood up and then sat back down next to Eiji. 

“What are you thinking about?” Shorter asked, wrapping an arm around Eiji’s shoulder’s and pulling him close. Shorter was warm and he smelled nice. 

“Just, how much I really love you two.” Eiji replied as his cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Shorter blushed as well, grinning wide. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ash pick up Eiji’s camera and snap a picture of them. Just like that. Eiji in Shorter’s arms, flustered and whispering about how much he loved both of them. 

~

Shorter first realized he liked Ash when he was young. They were sitting under a tree. Reformatory school was boring, but Shorter Liked it here because Ash was here. He enjoyed spending time with him. Ash said he didn’t like spending time with Shorter but they always ended up like this, laying in the grass as they watched clouds pass by. 

“You know, I love you right?” Shorter asked. He watched Ash arch a brow and then burst out laughing. As if he thought Shorter was joking. 

“You love me?” Ash asked, still laughing a bit as he sat up. 

“Yes, I love you. That’s why I spend as much time with you as I can.” Shorter signed, sitting up. He watched as a small blush formed on Ash’s cheeks. 

“No one's ever loved me before. I mean, not like that at least.” Ash hadn’t gotten much love at all throughout his life. Shorter frowned and scooted closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Ash’s cheek. 

“You’re my best friend. I love you and in time I hope we can be more.” After that Ash let Shorter kiss him more often until it wasn’t just kisses on the cheek but also the mouth. They started holding hands and Shorter appreciate every moment. 

~

Ash realized he loved Eiji the moment he watched the japanese boy fly. As Eiji jumped over a fence on a pole that could have broke at any minute. With all the bravery of someone with no fear. Ash watched in amazement as Eiji took a risk in order to save his and Skip’s life. Eiji was brave and selfless. He was a good person. He could fly and when he did Ash found it to be beautiful. Like an icarus who could fly close to the sun and feared nothing. And even though Eiji couldn’t hear him as he whispered how amazing Eiji was. How beautiful and wonderful he was. He later told him anyways. Whispered it in his ear as they held hands and leaned on each other. It was a moment that Ash saved in his memory. He didn’t need photos or anything like that. He’d remember forever how Eiji flew and how he chose to let Ash fly with him. Even if it was only for a moment. 

~

Shorter realized he loved Eiji as they laid in the back of the truck. It was late, Ibe and Max were sleeping in the house a few feet away. Eiji was telling them stories and teaching them Japanese. Ash was struggling, but at least he was trying. Shorter watched as Eiji laughed and curled into his blanket. He yawned. 

“Eiji, remember when you said you loved us in that dinner?” Shorter whispered. Eiji felt his cheeks heat up at the memory and nodded his head. Shorter grinned wide and whispered. “I love you too Eiji. Ash and I both love you so much.” 

Shorter ended up sandwiched between the two boys as the three of them held each other close. As long as they had each other everything would be all right.


	12. Shorasheiji: the way I said I love you, while baking chocolate chip cookies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shorter and Eiji want to bake cookies and invite Ash to join them. Fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a request from my tumblr! If you'd like to request something as well: https://two-heartsx.tumblr.com/post/178696763901/send-me-a-number-and-a-ship-and-ill-write-a-short

It had been Shorter and Eiji’s idea, but honestly Ash didn’t mind at all. He found it adorable how excited his two boyfriends got when they did almost anything. Whether it was baking cookies, having a few drinks or watching tv. They would get excited over the smallest things, especially Shorter. When Shorter got excited Eiji would perk up as well and in turn Ash would get excited. He hid it a bit better and would instead smile as he watched the two people he loved most being adorable together. Both of them did everything they could to make sure Ash was always happy. It seemed that with the smallest of things Eiji and Shorter could make Ash’s day. They were the light in his life and as they’d told him several times, he was the light in theirs. 

“Are you gonna come help us?” Eiji called out to Ash. The blond was currently seated on the couch reading a book. He loved reading and so his boyfriends always bought him the latest and top rated books. Ash loved it and had gained a large collection of books. He had two medium sized bookcases in the living room. 

“Do you guys need my help?” Ash asked, putting his bookmarker in his book. He was already setting the book on the coffee table, intent on helping his boyfriends. 

“We always need your help Ash dear.” Shorter replied, grinning wide as he placed his sunglasses atop his head. Ash never understood why he wore them inside. He guessed Shorter thought it made him look cool. 

“Yes, because Shorter is awful keeping an eye on the cookies.” Eiji shot Shorter a playful glare as he said it. Shorter let out a small laugh and held his hands up. He’d allowed the cookies to burn on more than one occasion. 

“I seem to remember the reason both of you burned them last time was because you were too busy making out on the counter to remember the cookies.” Ash said as he walked around the counter to look at the premade cookies dough. He looked at his boyfriends and watched as both of them flushed a deep shade of crimson. 

“What can I say, Eiji is bewitching?” Shorter teased. Eiji rolled his eyes as he remembered that one time he dressed up as a witch for halloween. Shorter ended up getting drunk and making bad puns all night. 

“And you are absolutely captivating.” Eiji replied. Shorter leaned over, pressing a kiss to Eiji’s lips. Eiji kissed back, placing a hand on the back of Shorter’s neck. 

“I can almost smell the burnt cookies already.” Ash smirked as he placed the premade dough on the pan. He watched Shorter shoot him a glare as he pulled back from kissing Eiji. 

“I’ll laugh if you end up burning them.” Shorter replied. Ash hummed and put them in the oven, setting a timer. 

“I set a timer so even if you distracted me with your charm,” Ash said, looking at Shorter. He then looked at Eiji and added. “Or your bewitching spell. I will hear it.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Eiji asked and looked at Shorter, a mischievous grin spread over his face. Shorter eyed him knowingly and nodded his head. Shorter took Ash’s face in his hands and kissed his mouth. It was a passionate, tender kiss. Eiji slipped behind Ash and pressed soft, feathery kisses to the back on Ash’s neck. Ash melted into the kiss, cheeks flushing as he reached one hand behind him to hold Eiji’s face close. His other hand moved to hold Shorter close as they kissed. 

Eiji and Shorter ended up winning the challenge. Ash burnt the cookies.


	13. Shoreiji: the way you said I love you, when I’m dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 9!! 
> 
> Eiji is left alone with his thoughts and feelings after the incident in Dino’s torture chamber

Eiji sat on the floor, his back pressed to the door. He could feel his wounds still bleeding, the wounds Shorter had given him. Shorter, always so full of life and so kind to Eiji, in that moment he was full of fear and pain. It hurt him to see Eiji and even more to harm Eiji. His final words, begging Ash to put an end to him. To end his suffer and so he wouldn’t hurt Eiji anymore. Just like that, a single shot, and Shorter fell limp on Eiji. That strong, bright man Eiji has came to love was dead and it was all his fault. Blame and guilt filled him as he sobbed into his knees. He thought back on all the times he’d had with Shorter. All the moments when the man made him laugh. When he’s let Eiji borrow his sweater one night when he was cold. The way he’d protected him till the end. That secret kiss they shared on the ride to Los Angeles. The way shorter said a beautiful sleeping man reminded him of Eiji. So many memories leading right up to that last moment. As Shorter died in Eiji’s arms. 

“I’m sorry Shorter.” Eiji sobbed, hugging his knees tighter. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you or save you.” Eiji hated himself so much. If only he’d spoke up, if only he’d done something, anything except let them take Shorter. Anything but allow those sick men to torture and drug Shorter. 

“I love you, Shorter. I love you so much and you can’t even hear me say it now. My one regret is not telling you this. Shorter Wong, I loved you so much. I still do.” Eiji sobbed. Everything hurt and he just wanted to see Shorter, alive one last time. It’s all he wanted. Shorter.


	14. Asheiji: The way you said I love you, while baking chocolate chip cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wants to bake cookies and Ash can’t say no to his pout

It had been Eiji’s idea. He’d spent so much time in their apartment and saw a cooking show. They were making cookies and he wanted to try it. After some puppy eyes and begging, Ash gave in. He had Alex get them some prepared cookie dough, because no way they were burning down their kitchen. After Ash’s right hand man dropped off the dough he left, almost scared to see his rough and tough leader baking. 

“This is going to be so much fun!” Eiji yelled excitedly. Ash had to admit Eiji was adorable when he got excited. It was one of his many adorable faces. Another was his pout. Ash couldn’t resist his pout. 

“I’ve never really done this before, so they might not come out so good.” Ash admitted. Eiji shrugged as he placed the cookies on the pan. 

“As long as it’s with you I don’t care. I just like doing stuff with you.” Eiji admitted. He picked up the pan and placed it in the oven. He turned to see Ash attempting to hide a blush. Eiji washed his hands off and walked over, taking Ash’s face in his hands. 

“I love you.” Eiji whispered, getting up on his tippy toes to kiss Ash’s lip. The kiss was returned as Ash placed a hand on Eiji’s hip. 

“I love you too, Eiji.” Ash whispered. He was right about the cookies too. They didn’t spray the pan and cookies ended up sticking. It was fun nonetheless, because they did it, together.


	15. Keyshipping: over a cup of tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuma lets Astral try tea for the first time

Drinking tea was an odd thing for Astral. Mostly because he didn’t require any food or drinks. He didn’t need it to survive and so he never partook in it. Until he met Yuma. Since then he’d tried so many different foods and drinks. At the moment they were fused together in Zexal form. Their combined form was sipping the tea. 

“This is a very interesting liquid. Humans drink this a lot?” Astral asked. Yuma nodded his head and smiled wide. 

“Yeah, some prefer coffee. I like tea better.” Yuma responded. Astral looked confused for a moment. 

“What is this coffee you speak of?” Astral asked. Yuma shook his head and smiled. Astral could be really adorable with his lack of knowledge on things humans enjoyed. 

“It gives you energy and tastes really bitter.” Yuma answered. He took another sip of the tea. 

“I would like to try this coffee sometime.” Astral answered. Yuma made a face but nodded his head. He didn’t like coffee that was more of Sharks thing, but he’s give it a try for Astral. If only to show his alien boyfriend what it was. 

“Astral, I love you, you big dork.” Yuma said, smiling. Astral smiled and blinked softly. 

“I love you too, Yuma.”


	16. Shoreiji: A whisper in the ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was whisper, but it spoke loudly what both of them wanted.

It had started out as some playful banter. A little back and forth that escalated into Eiji sitting on Shorter’s lap. Their lips meeting in a passionate kiss as Shorter’s hands moved to grab Eiji’s hips. Eiji’s hands moved to Shorter’s hair, running his fingers through the soft mess. He loved Shorter’s hair. He loved everything about Shorter Wong. His smile, his laugh, his sense of humor. 

“Have I ever told you how amazing you are at kissing?” Shorter asked, as he ran his fingers along Eiji’s lower back. 

“I hope so. I learned from the best after all.” Eiji replied, pressing his lips to Shorter’s again. He felt Shorter’s tongs enter his mouth, the warm metal of his tongue piercing rubbing against Eiji’s tongue. 

Shorter pulled back after a few seconds and pressed his mouth to Eiji’s ear. “I love you so much.” He whispered into Eiji’s ear and then started kissing down his jawline. 

“We should take this to your room.” Eiji whispered, leaning his head back. He felt Shorter smirk against his throat and then he was in the man’s arms and being cared upstairs. It was going to be a long, fun filled night.


	17. Faithshipping: with no space between us/while the strong rages outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A storm hit while they were on their way home. This gives them some well deserved alone time.

The storm had hit suddenly. Heavy rains that caused the streets to flood. Due to this it wasn’t safe to drive cars, let alone duel runners. Yusei decided it would be best if they hid away from the storm. Which lead them to their current situation. They were soaking wet and cold. The storm only seemed to worsen as time went on. 

“Do you think we’ll be stuck here all night?” Aki asked, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to stay warm. 

“It’s not looking good.” Yusei replied. He hated they couldn’t get home, Crow and Jack had a tendency of acting more like children then grown men when left alone. There was no telling what state the place would be in when they got back thanks to those two. 

“I hope Jack and Crow aren’t making too big of a mess.” Aki added. Yusei smiled a bit and shook his head. He took a seat on the floor next to his duel runner. Aki made her way over, sitting down next to Yusei. 

“I hope not. I don’t want to clean up a huge mess after being out in the rain all night.” Yusei scooted closer to Aki and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. The best way to stay warm was to share warmth. 

“At least we have each other.” Aki replied. She never thought she’d be able to say that to someone. Yusei smiled wide and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“I love you, Aki.” He whispered, resting his head on top of hers. 

“I love you too, Yusei.” Aki replied, laying her head on Yusei’s shoulder. They ended up falling asleep and staying there the whole night. The next day they went home to find that Crow and Jack managed to make a pretty big mess. As excepted of course.


	18. Artheiji: A taunt, one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling on your lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji didn’t know how he got himself into these situations

Eiji didn’t know how he’d gotten into this situation. In that fact he didn’t know how he got himself into most situations. It seemed trouble was attracted to his adorable face. Currently that trouble was the tall blond man before him. His hair was wild and messy and he wore an odd expression. Something in his eyes made Eiji shiver. Frederick Arthur was wild. 

“Why you just staring?” Arthur asked and beckoned the boy closer with his finger. “Come closer.” Eiji swallowed hard and stepped closer. Arthur placed a hand on his shoulders and back him into a wall. 

“You wanted to see me?” Eiji asked, a slight blush on his cheeks. Arthur grinned wider. 

“You know I love you.” Arthur said, leaning forward to press a kiss to Eiji’s lips. Eiji’s returned it, placing his hands on Arthur’s side. Arthur pulled back. “I love soft boys like you.” Arthur teased. 

“I’m not that soft.” Eiji argued, cheeks flushing more. Arthur grinned wider. 

“Maybe not. We’ll find out at some point won’t we.” Arthur whispered and backed away. He had business to attend to and Eiji had somewhere to be. But they’d find out, soon.


	19. SingEi: the way you said I love you, cuddled together the storm raging outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’d just arrived in New York, the first time back since that time, and a storm hits

The rain poured down outside. It was their first night back in New York since that time. Eiji was seated on the hotel bed, hair dripping from when they’d been caught in the rain on the way in. Sing walked over to him, handing him a towel. Eiji muttered a small thank you and wrapped the towel around himself. 

“We got lucky that the storm hit after our flight landed.” Sing said, sitting down on the bed next to Eiji. They were there for a presentation of Eiji’s newest photos. Eiji looked at Sing, smiling a bit. 

“If only it had waited till we were in the hotel.” Eiji responded. Sing nodded his head in agreement. He moved closer to Eiji, grabbing up the small throw blanket sitting on the bed. He wrapped it around him and Eiji, pulling Eiji close. Eiji rested his head on Sing’s shoulder, shivering. 

“It feels weird to be back.” Sing whispered. Eiji frowned. Both of them felt weird being here. Neither brought up why. 

“At least I still have you.” Eiji said, closing his eyes. “I love you. Thanks for always being there for me.” 

“I love you too Eiji. Get some rest. Tomorrow’s gonna be a long day.” Sing replied. He watched as Eiji drifted off, smiling. Outside the storm raged on, but inside they were safe.


	20. Yuesing: the way I said I love you, on a post it note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yut-Lung wakes to a little surprise that makes his morning

Yut-Lung woke up in the morning to sunlight seeping through the curtains. He wanted to stay in bed a bit longer but he knew he needed to get up. He slowly sat up, running his fingers though his hair. He felt a moment of panic before he remembered he’d cut it off. What used to reach the middle of his back now was just past his ears. He’d been forced to keep it long most his life so he wanted to try having it short. He decided to grow it back out. He wasn’t fond of his short hair, not matter how cute Sing thought it was. 

Yut-Lung stood up, stretching and made his way to the kitchen. He walked over to the coffee maker and saw a small post-it note stuck to it. He pulled it off and smiled as he read it. A little note with the words, “I love you my mooncake.” And a little heart on it. He felt arms wrap around him from behind as Sing pressed a kiss to his shoulder. 

“You’re so cheesy.” Yut-Lung shook his head, smiling. He turned around facing his fiancée. 

“Just reminding you that I love you.” Sing whispered and bent down, pressing their lips together. Yut-Lung kisses back, smiling into the kiss. 

“I love you too.” Yut-Lung whispered. The note was still clinched in his hand. He’d add it to the others.


	21. SingEiji: the way I said I love you, a whisper in the ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji falls asleep watching movies and his boyfriend has to take him to bed

They were sitting on the couch, watching a movie. Well, Sing was watching a movie and Eiji was sleeping on his shoulder. They’d decided on some kids movie and Sing should have known that meant Eiji was gonna fall asleep. Sing turned the movie off and carefully stood up. He made sure Eiji didn’t fall over since he was leaning on Sing. He carefully picked Eiji up. 

“Hm?” Eiji mumbled in his sleep and wrapped his arms around Sing. He carried Eiji to his room and carefully laid him in bed. He climbed in next to him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I love you.” Sing whispered in Eiji’s ear. He saw Eiji smiled and he sleepily whispered.

“Love you too.” Sing smiled as he pulled Eiji closer, cuddling up to him. He was so lucky to have a boyfriend like Eiji. And Eiji was lucky to have him. Or else the photographer would still be sleeping on the couch.


	22. SingEiji: the way I said I love you, through a scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> !!SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE BANANA FISH MANGA!!
> 
> Sing just wants Eiji to be happy

Sing felt like crying, which was nothing new. He cried a lot. Mostly when out of sight of Eiji. He knew the man already struggled enough, he blamed himself. Sing couldn’t add to that. Not when he felt like he was to blame for Eiji’s constant state of sorrow. Eiji wasn’t like the boy Sing met when he was younger. Eiji used to be full of life, sassy, but still innocent. Sing had met Eiji at a rough place in his life. He watched Eiji sink lower. Eiji now was moody. He had good days and bad days. Some days he was quite and would smile every so often at Sing. Some days he was almost the Eiji that Sing had met all those years ago. On bad days, he was nothing like the Eiji from all those years ago. He wouldn’t eat, only by Sing’s nudging, and he’d snap at the slightest thing. Like right now. 

“Eiji,” Sing said, voice full of all the emotion he felt. The man wouldn’t even face. He was shutting him out again. Sing took a deep breath. 

“I love you, Eiji!” Sing screamed. He couldn’t help it. He bent down in front of Eiji who just watched him with sad eyes. He spoke again, voice a bit calmer. “I love you, so much. I hate seeing you tear yourself apart like this.” 

“Sing,” Eiji whispered, he wrapped his arms around Sing, hugging him close. Sing hugged him back and for the first time he cried. He mourned with Eiji, but for different reasons. Eiji, for the loss of the man he loved. Sing, for the love of man he’d never have. Because he didn’t deserve Eiji.


	23. Yuesing: the way you said I love you, in awe the first time you realized it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the forth of July and Sing is on the beach with Yut-Lung

It was the Fourth of July. An American holiday and one Sing loved. Mostly for the brightly lit fireworks that lit up the sky. Every year he drove out to Long Island to see the fireworks. This year he took Yut-Lung with him. The youngest Lee had nothing better to do and so he accompanied his boyfriend. They’d only been dating a few weeks, but they’d been friends for a few years. So far it had been good. Yut-Lung wasn’t as bad of a boyfriend as everyone thought he’d be. Sing really liked him. He had for awhile. 

“Those colors are really pretty.” Yut-Lung said, pointing to some red and green ones going off in the distance. They were sitting on a blanket on the the beach. The waves rushed in and the sound was drowned out by the popping of fireworks. 

“You know what else is pretty?” Sing asked, wrapping an arm around Yut-Lung. 

“Don’t.” Yut-Lunt growled. Sing smirked and pressed a kiss to Yut-Lung’s lips. 

“My little mooncake.” Sing whispered. Yut-Lung smacked his leg as his own face flushed. That nickname was a surefire way to make the youngest Lee blush. 

“Ass.” He said, rolling his eyes. Sing pressed a kiss on his cheek. He watched as Yut-Lung watched the fireworks. Usually Sing was all about the colorful sky but right now all he saw was a beautiful boy. 

“I love you.” Sing whispered without even realizing it. Yut-Lung heard and turned to him, wide eyed and face red. 

“You love me?” He asked, almost in disbelief. Sing blushed when he realized Yut-Lung heard him. 

“It slipped out, but yeah. I love you, mooncake.” Sing responded. He watched Yut-Lung blush deeper. 

“I love you too.” He mumbled and went back to watching the colors paint the night sky. Sing smiled and turned his attention to the fireworks. This was going to be the best summer of your life.


	24. Shorasheiji: how you said I love you, with no space between us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a long trip but at least they had each other

Being on the road meant being squeezed into the same car for hours or days. Eiji didn’t know how long they’d been in this car, but it had been awhile. It was interesting to see the different parts of America. Eiji was currently squashed between Ash and Shorter. They were entertaining themselves with a staring contest. Eiji wasn’t sure how long they’d been at it, but they were still going strong. Neither willing to give up. Eiji thought it was ridiculous and funny. 

“Will you two just give it up already and cuddle me?” Eiji finally said, signing. This caught both boys attention and they were at Eiji’s side in moments. Shorter on his right and Ash on his left. Eiji giggled as the boys cuddled up to him. 

“You two are strange.” Eiji whispered. They were strange but it was one of the many things Eiji loved about them. 

“We love you too.” Shorter whispered, pressing his body closer to Eiji and in the process Ash. The three of them close together, not an inch between them. 

“Yes we do.” Ash smiled and pressed a kiss to Eiji’s forehead. They had each other and that’s all that mattered.


	25. Yuesing: “You are my teddy bear, so deal with it.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sing wants to get up and Yut just wants snuggles

It had been Yut-Lung’s idea, to watch movies a cuddle. Sing was a bit surprised since Yut-Lung wasn’t exactly the loving type. Well, he could be, but most days he was putting on the cold persona. Sing always seemed to melt it and get Yut-Lung to warm up. No matter, Sing was just happy to have Yut-Lung snuggled up to him. They’d been sitting on the couch for over two hours and Sing needed to get up. He wanted to stretch his legs and use the bathroom. When he tried to get up he was met with Yut-Lung cuddling him tighter and making a high pitch whining noise. For some reason he seemed to be needlessly loud. It wasn’t always a bad thing, Sing thought with a blush, but right now he really wanted to get up. He sat for a moment, thinking about what he could do to get the youngest Lee to loosen his hold on him. 

“Yut, babe,” Sing said, placing a hand on his boyfriends shoulder and shaking him softly. “I need to get up.” 

“Mmm, I don’t think so.” Yut-Lung mumbled into Sing’s shoulder, rubbing his face on the younger males jacket. “I’m too comfy.” 

“Mooncake.” Sing sighed and smiled. He pressed a kiss to his sleepy boyfriends forehead. “Alright. Just a little longer.” Sing replied and watched a smile spread over Yut-Lung’s face. It wouldn’t hurt to stay on the couch a bit long. Especially if he got to see Yut-Lung smiling and content.


End file.
